Angels and Demons
by Ember Sunblaze
Summary: After the Dark Emperor's failure to control Agumon, Ken decides to try the dark spiral on Patamon. What does the dark spiral do to Patamon and how will it affect the digidestined? The team is about to see a whole new side to their angel of hope...


**Ember Sunblaze: Okay so this is my new digimon story, Angels and Demons. This story basically came up when one of my reviewers for Digital Mardi Gras, Lord Pata, requested I do a Pata/Gato story. I personally never really liked the Patagato ship, perfering Vee/Gato. But after thinking about it for a couple minutes, this story came to mind. Im hoping this story will put whole new twist to the Gato/Pata pairing. **

**Summary: After the Dark Emperor's failure to control Agumon, Ken decides to try the dark spiral on Patamon. What does the dark spiral do to Patamon and how will it effect the digidestined? The team is about to see a new side to Patamon that they never expected to find.**

**This is for you Lord Pata!**

**Chapter 1: The Nightmare **

Patamon slowly opened his eyes. He blinked in surprise at his strange surroundings. He was back in the digital world, at least he thought he was. It was night time and the only landscape to be seen was a barren, rocky background, with nothing but boulders for land marks.

"How did I get here?" Patamon wondered out loud. He flew to the nearest boulder and perched himself on it. He held his hands up to his mouth and yelled. "T.K.! T.K.! Are you here?" Patamon looked around sadly. "His anyone here?"

"I'm here.."

Patamon's head shot up and a deathly chill ran through his body. He knew that voice. He would never forget that voice...

"Devimon." Patamon growled.

The voice chuckled. "Yes Patamon. I was afraid that you would of forgotten me."

Patamon narrowed his eyes. "How could I forget?" Devimon was the first digimon he had ever battled...and the one digimon that had ended his life. Patamon would never forget how helpless he felt as Devimon loomed over T.K., getting ready to finish him off. Patamon had used all his energy to digivolve to Angemon, to save T.K. But even then, He had had to use all of his power to destroy the demon digimon. Patamon shivered, remembering T.K.'s horrified face. He would never hurt T.K. like that again.

"Awww, remembering that faithful day? How about I help you?"

Patamon yelped as the world around him changed drastically and he was now standing on Infinity Mountain, back on File Island. "But how?"

"Patamon?"

Patamon turned and saw TK smiling down at him. Patamon smiled and flew into T.K.'s waiting arms. "T.K! I'm so happy to see you!"

TK laughed as Patamon nuzzled his chest. "Patamon quit it! I' m happy to see you too!" His face turned serious as he looked around at his surrounding. "Do you know how we got here?"

Patamon shook his head. "No but I think it has something to do with Devimon."

"Devimon, huh? That's not good." Suddenly the earth underneath them began to shake and rumble. "Ahhh!" TK screamed as he lurched forward, falling down. A couple of feet away, Devimon pushed himself out of the earth, towering over the trembling T.K.

"T.K!" Patamon yelled out. He flew up to Devimon and let out a Bubble Boom attack. The attack bounced harmlessly against Devimon's skin.

"Hahaha! Fool! Do you really think you have the power to defeat me?" Devimon sneered.

Patamon flew determinedly up to him. "I've beaten you before! I can do it again!"

Devimon smiled. "And at what cost?"

Patamon frowned, but didn't back down. "I don't care whatever happens to me. All that matters is that TK is save."

Devimon narrowed his eyes. "How sweet. You digimon of the digidestined are all the same. You sacrifice everything for your human partners. But for once did you ever think about if your humans would do the same thing for you?"

Patamon stared at Devimon. Of course T.K. Would do the same thing for him! T.K was his friend! He would do anything for Patamon...wouldn't he?

"Having doubts little one?" Patamon gritted his teeth.

"No! I already know the answer!" Patamon glanced back at T.K, who was smiling at him.

"Let's show him Patamon!" T.K. Yelled out, holding up his green digivice.

"Right!" Patamon got into a fighting stance, ready to show Devimon what he was made of. Patamon frowned when he didn't feel the rush of energy flow through him that usually happens when he is about to digivolve. "What's happening?"

Devimon laughed at him mockingly. "Having trouble? Here let me give you a hand!" Devimon lowered his giant claws towards the terrified T.K. "Devil's Claw!"

"Noooo!" Patamon cried as he flew towards his partner. Devimon's hand closed around T.K. "TK!" Patamon grabbed the hand and tried to pry it open. "LET HIM GO!" Patamon demanded, angry tears leaking from his eyes.

Devimon smiled evilly. "How does it feel Patamon? How does it feel to be helpless, weak, good for nothing?" Devimon flicked his wrist and Patamon fell to the ground. " Do you really think you matter in the grand scheme of things? Look around you!"

Patamon picked himself off the ground sat on his haunches, tears of anger still flowing. His eyes widened as around him images of his friends started appearing. Veemon, Agumon, Gabumon, Armadillomon, Hawkmon, Tentomon, Gomamon, Palmon, Biyomon, and finally Gatomon. All the digimon were glaring down at Patamon with evil expressions on their faces, smiling wickedly.

"We don't want you on our team anymore!" Agumon said, glaring down at Patamon.

"B-but why?" Patamon stuttered.

"Why do you thing?' Gabumon sneered.

"Your nothing but a weakling Patamon." Veemon said, smiling evilly.

"And we have no rooms for weaklings on this team." Gatmon finished, glaring down on Patamon. Patamon felt his heart break. Not Gatomon too!

"But I'm not weak!" Patamon looked around at the group, with pleading eyes. "I'm strong!"

"Oh really?" Patamon turned his attention back to Devimon, who still had his hand closed around TK. "Are you powerful enough to save your dear human?" Devimon opened up his hand, revealing a very distressed TK.

"TK!" Patamon yelled.

TK looked down at Patamon, terror written on his face. "Patamon help! Please help me!"

"I'm coming!" Patamon was flying as fast as he could toward TK. Sweat poured down his face as he tried to make it to him. TK held out his hand to Patamon.

"DEATH HAND!" A ray of black unholy energy surrounded TK. Patamon watched in horror as the life in TK's eyes slowing faded away.

"TK! TK! Oh TK!" Patamon dropped the ground, tears falling from his face like rain. "Why! How could you do something so horrible!"

Devimon shrunk down till he was standing over Patamon in his normal size. He looked down at the sobbing digimon at his feet. "To show you Patamon, that you can not run from your demons forever."

The depressed Patamon didn't bother looking up as he heard Devimon shout his attack.

"DEATH HAND!"

* * *

><p>"Patamon! Patamon wake up!"<p>

Patamon's eyes snapped open. Demiveemon jumped in surprise as Patamon spread his wings out in a fighting stance.

"Patamon! What's wrong? I wasn't trying to get you mad! I just wanted to show you something!" Demiveemon explained, surprised at Patamon's agitated state.

Patamon ignored him. He quickly glanced around his surroundings. He was perched on top of one of the highest shelves in the empty computer lab. There was no Devimon in sight and every thing seemed normal enough. Patamon gave a sigh of relief. It was just a nightmare.

"Patamon?" Demiveemon crept closer to Patamon, a worried expression on his face. "You okay?"

Patamon turned to his blue friend and quickly gave him a warm smile. "Yeah I'm fine don't worry about me. Just a bad dream."

Demiveemon face brightened, knowing nothing serious was wrong with his friend. "Oh okay!" Demiveemon bounced up and down around Patamon. "It must have been a really bad dream! You were shaking and yelling T.K! T.K! T..." Patamon placed his paw over Demiveemon's mouth.

"I rather not talk about it." Patamon remarked gently. Patamon knew Demiveemon meant well, but his dream touched a really sore subject with him, and he just wanted forget it and move on. He never wanted to have an experience like that again.

Demiveemon seemed to sense Patamon's mood change, for he stopped bouncing and placed a hand on Patamon. "I'm sorry, I won't bother you about it."

Patamon smiled at him gratefully. "Thanks Demiveemon." He folded his wings up and sat down comfortably. "So you wanted to show me something?"

Demiveemon resumed his jumping up and down in excitement. "Yes! Yes! It the greatest thing EVER! You have to come see it!" Demiveemon gazed at Patamon with pleading, puppy dog eyes. Patamon chuckled at the excited digimon.

"Okay! Okay! Where is it? Is it in here?" Patamon asked, looking around the room. Demiveemon shook his head quickly.

"Nope! Follow me! I'll show you!" Demiveemon gestured for Patamon to follow him. Patamon watched as Demiveemon jumped up on a pile of books that were stacked up on the shelf and stopped at the air conditioner vent. He began to unscrew one of the nails to the vent. Patamon frowned down at his actions.

"Do you really think its a good idea to be running through those vents?" Patamon asked. Demiveemon waved a dismissive hand.

"Relax! I run through these things all day. Nothing ever happens." Demiveemon began to unscrew the other nail. Patamon narrowed his eyes.

"All day? Demiveemon you have to be careful. What if someone hears you? They could think rats are in the school or..." This time, Demiveemon covered up Patamon's mouth.

"Geesh, lighten up! It's no fun staying in the same room all day, so I decided to explore the school a little bit. Good thing I did or I would of never found the greatest thing ever!" Demiveemon jumped into the open vent. When Patamon failed to follow, Demiveemon popped his head back out. "Come on! Live a little! Rebel!"

Patamon gave a small huff. "I live just fine!" Patamon wearily stuck his head into the vent. Darkness enveloped him and for a second Patamon was back in his nightmare. Patamon felt himself begin to shake and his eyes widened as he saw a pair of red eyes glaring at him from the darkness.

"_**Patamon.**_.." a sinister voice whispered. "_**Patamon**_." Patamon shut his eyes and cowered on the floor of the vent. "Patamon!"

"Leave me alone!" Patamon yelled out.

"Patamon?"

Patamon opened his eyes. The darkness that had seemed to swallow him up had disappeared and only a normal darkness lingered. Shafts of light linked through the cracks in the vents. The pair of sinister red eyes that had glared at him were replaced by Demiveemon's concerned amber eyes. Demiveemon crawled closer to Patamon, worry stretched along his face. "Is it your dream?" When Patamon didn't answer, Demiveemon crawled next to Patamon's side and laid down next to him. Patamon relaxed a little as he felt Demiveemon's warmth sweep into him. He stopped shivering and let out a shaky breath.

"We don't have to go if you don't want to." Demiveemon said, glancing at Patamon warily.

Patamon shakily got to his feet and started walking forward. Demiveemon stared at Patamon questioningly. Patamon turned and faced Demiveemon. A small smile was plastered on his face. "Come on! I'm fine! Show me your special surprise!"

Demiveemon tilted his head. "Are you sure?"

Patamon winked. "You worry too much! Live a little!"

Demiveemon laughed and ran in front of Patamon. "Okay then! Follow me!" As soon as Demiveemon was well ahead of him, Patamon's grin left his face. He warily followed the little digimon and felt a cold chill run through him as he thought of the words from his dream...

"_**You can't run from your demons forever.**_.."

* * *

><p>Demiveemon lead Patamon through many twists and turns through air condition vents. By the time Demiveemon had stopped, Patamon was huffing and puffing.<p>

"I need to lay off the cream puffs." Patamon moaned to himself, dropping to the ground in exhaustion. Demiveemon quickly grabbed one of Patamon's wings and started pulling.

"Come Patamon! You already took a nap!" Demiveemon ran behind Patamon and started pushing him from behind. Patamon's eyes widened as he felt himself being pushed toward the vent exit. "Besides we're here!" Demiveemon gave a final push and Patamon banged his head against the vent. "Oops!

Patamon growled softly and glared at the little digimon. Demiveemon smiled sheepishly. Rolling his eyes, Patamon peered into the classroom. It was the art room. The room was decorated with all sorts of drawings and past artworks from students who had already graduated. Homemade ceramic pots sat by the window, drying in the sunlight. The room at the moment were filled with students, steadily working on their sketches of a vase of flowers that sat in the center of the room. One of the students in the room happened to be Davis Motomiya.

Patamon's eyes widened in surprise. "Davis is in this class?" Patamon asked, glancing at Davis' partner.

Demiveemon nodded happily. "Yep! Isn't he a great artist?"

Patamon turned his attention back to Davis. The boy looked to be extremely frustrated with his drawing. He kept looking from the vase of flowers to his drawing and muttering to himself angrily, erasing whatever he had just drew. After a couple of minutes of doing this, Davis started messing up his hair in frustration and crumbled his sketch into a paper ball. He irritably tossed the sketch away and set his head on the table for a quick snooze. However, the paper ball he had tossed accidentally hit the vase of flowers. Everyone in the room gasped as the vase tittered on the stool, finally crashing on the ground, and shattering into little pieces.

The art teacher, Mr. Yumi, shot up from his desk and walked to the center of the room. He looked at the fallen vase with a stern frown on his face. He turned to look at the stunned class. Davis' face turned red and he slowly sat lower in his seat.

"Okay who did this?" The class remained silent. Davis sunk lower in his chair. Mr. Yomi narrowed his eyes.

"So much for being the child of courage." Patamon muttered, watching Davis squirm in his seat as the teacher stared around the room.

"I don't blame him. The other day, a kid had painted a picture that Mr. Yumi didn't like so he made the kid repaint the cafeteria all by himself." Demiveemon whispered back.

"What did he paint?"

"I think a sick girl. I mean it looked like a girl, but she had this big things on her chest that looked deformed! It was weird! When the teacher saw it, he got all red in the face and yelled for like an hour! He yelled louder than Yolie!"

"Wow that's loud." Patamon remarked. The two digimon turned back to the classroom.

The teacher was getting impatient. "If no one confesses, I will make everyone make macaroni portraits of everyone of Japan's emperors, starting with Emperor Jimmu of 660 B.C.!

"Jimmu's a funny name!" Demiveemon giggled loudly. Patamon quickly covered Demiveemon's mouth.

"Shhhh!" Patamon whispered, as he watched the classroom. The kids had heard the comment and were looking around to see who said it. Davis, recognizing the voice, was now sitting up in his chair glaring at the air vent. Demiveemon gave a sheepish smile and hid behind Patamon. Patamon rolled his eyes at the silly dragon.

Mr. Yumi was not amused. "Okay who's the wise guy?" Mr. Yomi eyed the students. His eyes fell on the a small rolled up piece of paper next to the broken vase. He picked it up and unrolled it. His eyes scanned the sketch.

"Motomiya, Davis!"

Davis snapped his head away from the air vent. "What?" He snapped. Davis gulped when he saw the teacher and the students staring at him. "I mean...sir?" Mr. Yomi held up his sketch, where his named was written in the top right corner of the paper in big letters.

"Your drawing." The picture consisted of a cartoonish doodle of a flower.

Davis scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously. "heheheh...right." Davis got up from his chair and walked to the center of the classroom to receive his sketch. As Davis took the drawing from the Mr. Yomi, the teacher glared at him sternly.

"Afternoon detention for you Mr. Motoyima." Mr. Yomi stated, walking back to his desk. Davis slapped has forehead and gave a defeated moan as the rest of the class snickered. As if on cue, the bell rang for next period.

As the room emptied out, Davis glanced back at air vent, glaring. "Thanks a lot Demiveemon." He muttered irritably.

Behind Patamon, Demiveemon gulped. Patamon snickered, but gave his friend a pat on the back. "I did tell you to be quiet." Patamon reminded the in-training digimon.

As soon as Davis had left the room, Demiveemon quickly ran from behind Patamon and opened up the vent. Demiveemon glanced back at Patamon, winking. "No you said if I wasn't quiet they'll think I was a rat. Well you were wrong...they thought I was Davis!" With that the little digimon jumped down to the classroom.

Patamon stood still, comprehending with Demiveemon had said. He shook his head in defeat, smiling as he followed him into the classroom. Demiveemon had jumped from the shelf to the floor and was digging through on of the floor cabinets, looking for something.

Patamon glided down toward him. "What are you looking for?" Patamon asked, peeking his head over the little digimon's shoulder. Demiveemon nudged him away.

"Hold on, its a surprise!" Demiveemon answered secretly.

Patamon backed away from the cabinets, frowning. "Why did you hide it in here? Wouldn't the kids find it?"

"Nahhh. They hold all the painting supplies in here, and they don't start painting for another two weeks." Demiveemon answered from inside the cabinet. From within, Demiveemon couldn't see Patamon's astonished face.

"And you know this...because?"

Demiveemon stuck his head out of the cabinet, a smear of red paint visible on his cheek. "Oh I watch this class every day! It's my favorite!" Demiveemon popped out of the cabinet, with a folded up piece of pink paper in his arms.

Patamon looked at the paper curiously. "Is that your surprise?" Demiveemon nodded, smiling happily.

"Yep! I made it myself!" Demiveemon said proudly. Patamon grabbed the folded paper, looking at it quizzically. The paper was a bright pink color and red hearts adorned the cover of it. Bold faced words littered the top of the paper: HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!

"It's says Happy Valentines Day!" Demiveemon chirped, noticing what Patamon was looking at. Patamon tilted his head, confused.

"What's Valentines Day?" he asked.

Demiveemon jumped up and down in excitement. "Oh its the greatest day in the world! Upamon told me all about it. Cody's class was having a Valentines party in his class and they had all kinds of goodies! Like chocolate hearts with marshmallow fillings!" Demiveemon made a smacking noise, rubbing his tummy. "They were delicious!"

"I still don't get what Valentines day is." Patamon stated, glancing down at the piece of paper in his hand.

"Well Upamon said that Cody said that Valentines day was a holiday made by card companies to make money!"

"Oh." Patamon looked at paper in his hand. "So this is a card?"

"Yep! That's called a Valentines card. At Cody's party, all the kids were giving each other Valentines cards like that."

"But why?" Patamon asked.

Demiveemon rolled his eyes, as if the question was oblivious. "Duh! Because they love each other! On Valentines day, you give a Valentines card to the person you love! At least that's what Upamon said." Demiveemon grabbed the card back and gazed at it with sparkling eyes. "I can't wait to give my card to my Valentine!"

Patamon smiled. "Don't worry I'm sure Davis will love it." Demiveemon looked at Patamon strangely.

"I'm not giving it to Davis silly."

Patamon tilted his questioningly. "Who are you giving it to then?" Demiveemon blushed slightly and opened up his card, giving it to Patamon. Patamon's mouth dropped.

In side the card, was a beautiful sketch of Gatomon. The sketch showed a image of Gatomon lying next to a window, staring outside with a contented smile on her face. The sketch had obviously been done while Gatomon wasn't looking. Whoever had sketched the drawing had down a magnificent job putting in small details, like shading and different fur textures. Altogether is was a beautiful picture. As Patamon stared in amazement at the sketch, Demiveemon shuffled his feet nervously, waiting for Patamon's comment.

"Do you think she'll like it?" Demiveemon asked tentatively, looking up at Patamon with big eyes.

"You drew this?" Patamon asked, mouth going unnaturally dry.

Demiveemon nodded his head, blushing. "I wanted to try drawing after watching the kids do it in art class." He stared at Patamon with curious eyes. "Do you like it?"

"Its...nice." _Its amazing_! Patamon felt his stomach drop and he had a sudden urge to tear the card up. _**Let your demons take control**_...Patamon shook his head, shaking away that strange voice. Patamon glanced down at Demiveemon. "Why are you giving the card to Gatomon?"

Demiveemon looked down, embarrassed. "Well...I just like her I guess. She's so pretty and smart and she's a great dancer and she's just perfect!" A dreamy look crossed Demiveemon's face.

Patamon's wings drooped down sadly. She was perfect. Patamon thought about all the times he had just stared and admired her during a battle or how him and her would just sit and talk in the computer room as they waited for Kari and TK to end their classes. Those were Patamon's favorite moments. Patamon was so wrapped up in his thoughts, he failed to hear Demiveemon's question.

"Huh?" Patamon asked, looking at the blue digimon. Demiveemon was patiently waiting for a response from Patamon. Patamon gave a apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, what did you say again?"

Demiveemon frowned sadly, repeating the question. "Do you think she will like it?"

Patamon looked down at he card in his hands and then at Demiveemon's hopeful eyes. He wished he could tell him 'no she wouldn't like it, you should give it to another girl.' but Patamon knew that would be wrong. Gatomon would definitely love this picture. Despite how Patamon felt, it would be wrong to bring down Demiveemon's hopes. After all, Patamon was the digimon of hope.

"I think she will love it." Patamon almost got knocked over as Demiveemon ran and tackle/ hugged Patamon.

"Oh thank you Patamon! I wasn't sure if I should give it to her or not, but if you think she'll like it, I'll give it to her tomorrow for Valentines Day!"

Patamon gave a weak smile and patted Demiveemon on the back. "Your welcome..." Demiveemon released Patamon and ran to the cabinet and took out several different jars of different colored paints.

"What are you doing?" Patamon asked.

Demiveemon turned to him, smiling. "I still need to finish the card up. You see the shading of the fur is not matching the shadows outline. I also want to try out different mediums, such as charcoal to add in the shadows. The texture of her fur is out of proportion with the rest of her body. The spacing between the window and the figure seemed to be a little abstract in my opinion. I also need to fix the hue of Gatomon's fur, its a snow white color but I'm thinking more of a ivory or even a beige and don't even get me started on the tail!"

Patamon stared at him blankly. "Oookay." His eyes shifted to the paint behind Demiveemon. "Do you mind if I borrow some of that paint?"

Demiveemon shrugged his shoulders and started drawing on his card. "Sure go ahead."

"Thanks." Patamon grabbed a handful of paint bottles and picked up a paintbrush in his mouth. He also rolled up a piece of pink cardboard paper and stuck it under his arm. Staggering under the weight of the objects he was carrying, Patamon carefully flew up to the air vent.

Demiveemon looked up at Patamon. "Bye! See you this afternoon!"

Patamon waved a wing in reply. As he crawled through the air vents and back into the computer lab, he had only one goal on mind...to make a Valentines card for Gatomon.

**So theres the first chapter! Hate it? Love it? Give me your opinion! And yes...Veemon is a artist waiting to be born! Hopefully things will start to get intense by chapter two or three, depends how much free time i have to write. **

**Please Review!**


End file.
